(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing method, and particularly to an image processing method utilizing the crest line to process.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, during the image processing such as the low angle de-interlacing processing, one frame of the image data is synthesized by two fields where one frame is divided into one field comprising odd numbered scan lines (such as: the first, third, fifth, . . . scan lines) and the other field comprising even numbered scan lines (such as: the zero, second, fourth, . . . scan lines).
In the same field, the scan line L(i+1) located between the scan line L(i) and the scan line L(i+2) should be estimated, as shown in FIG. 1. As the luminance color difference (YUV) value of the pixel P located between the segment L(i) and the segment L(i+2) is to be estimated first, the differences of the Y value components of various angles (as shown by the arrows in the figure) of the scan lines L(i) and L(i+2) corresponding to the pixel P must be estimated and then the smallest one among these differences of the Y value components is taken as the angle of the pixel P. Finally, the average of the luminance color difference values of the two pixels having the smallest Y value component difference is taken as the YUV value of the pixel P.